There is increasing interest in the use of home awareness systems that allow home owners to remotely control activities within their homes. These systems can be controlled by a tablet computer or a smart phone to turn on lights, lock doors, set back a thermostat, etc. A drawback of these systems is that they do not support life-safety and security services via a professional supervisory station. There are instances where it would be an advantage to a home owner to initially perform a do-it-yourself installation of an awareness solution that might, in fact, be available as a B2C offering, but that would allow a subsequent upgrade to professional grade supervision without the need for wholesale replacement of existing equipment.